Just the two of us
by Rubytears101
Summary: After an accident, Prince Gumball needs a holiday. Who better to spend a vacation with than Marshall Lee? Warnings: Lemon in later chapters, Blood, Swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**OMG, I LOVE THIS PAIRING! :D**

**Story Warnings: Yaoi, Lemons, Blood, Possible Violence**

**Chapter Warnings: Blood**

Prince Gumball was in his lab once again at midnight. He mixed a beaker of purple liquid with one that contained a green substance much like maple syrup. There was a loud clap of thunder, startling the prince. He dropped the beaker, causing it to break. Shards of glass spread all over the lab floor.

"Oh Glob." He muttered, scurrying off to find a broom. During this search though, he knocked over another beaker, containing spring water. After failing to find a broom, he walked back toward the lab table.

It all seemed to go in slow motion. Another clap over thunder caused Prince Gumball to turn around to look at the window. Like a fool, he kept walking backwards. Because of this, he slipped on the water. At first it was just extreme pain, then his back was soaked with substance.

He knew in a small part of his mind, that all the shards from the broken beaker were stuck in his back. And that wet substance was blood. Black and purple spots clouded his vision, eventually leaving him in darkness. Soon enough, the blood loss caused him to black out.

* * *

"Yo Gummy, you in here?" Marshall Lee called from the window. He was just was flying through the rain when he heard screams coming from the kingdom. He stepped inside, shaking the rain off in the process.

That's when he saw the blood, slowly trailing from behind the lab table. "What the…" He hovered over the table. He saw Gumball, the blood coming from his back, his eyes shut, his face twisted in pain. Marshall carefully picked up the young candy prince, looking at his back. He couldn't see where the blood was coming from, so he took the other's shirt off.

His back was covered in tiny glass shards, stained red from the blood. Marshall Lee quickly flew Gumball to the hospital wing, where a doughnut nurse took her prince toward a room. Another nurse stopped Marshall from following. "Please wait here okay?"

Marshall nodded, and sat down on a chair in the waiting room. After about 3 hours, a doctor came through the doors, peeling off a pair of bloody gloves. "Is he okay?" Marshall stood up, approaching the other.

"I'm surprised you waited so long. Yes, he'll be fine; he just needs to rest for a few days. Maybe get away from the kingdom for a while." The doctor explained to the vampire king.

"How long?"

"Maybe a couple weeks, or months at best."

"But who would watch the kingdom?"

"Well, I would assume the Duchess of Nuts or Lord Monochromicorn."

Marshall Lee frowned, knowing that Prince Gumball wouldn't leave the kingdom in the hands of the Duchess of Nuts. He immediately went to find Lord Monochromicorn, and when he finally did find him, he asked the difficult question. After receiving the answer that yes, he would watch over the kingdom while the prince was away, Marshall returned to the hospital and waited for the prince to wake up.

***Squeal* Vacation with Marshall? What will happen? x)**

**Only I know~! Should update soon~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nyeh. ;D I'm back.**

**Chapter Warnings: Profanity.**

Gumball pouted the whole time he packed his bag. _'Of all people, why Marshall Lee?!' _The gum prince thought to himself.

"Yo Gummy, you finished packing?" The vampire asked from the other side of the room.

"Yes Marshall, can we leave now?" The younger replied, heading out the door with a pout on his face.

* * *

Prince Gumball almost dropped his bag. The cave actually didn't look that bad, but it was messy as hell.

The pink boy immediately rushed around putting clutter where it belonged. He felt two soft but strong arms wrap carefully around his torso.

"It's your vacation, don't spend it cleaning." The vampire told the other.

"B-But it's so _messy_!" The prince tried to pull away and continue cleaning. Marshall growled and picked up Gumball bridal style.

"You're a very stubborn person." The raven haired vampire frowned deeply. "Take a break and relax. I'll clean it later."

The younger frowned, but nodded. "Why does my vacation have to spent with you again?"

"Because Fionna is visiting her boyfriend and Cake tagged along." The older smirked. "Unless you want to spend it with Lumpy Space Prince."

"Hell no!" Prince Gumball shouted, leaping out of the vampire's arms only to end up hurting himself. "Fuck! That hurt!"

The vampire stared at the other with wide red eyes. "I've never heard you cuss before!"

"Shut it Marshall." The pink boy groaned out in pain. "I've got to find something to numb this pain."

The vampire shrugged, before hovering over to the couch and tuning his bass. "Hey Gummy~ I know your in pain~ it drives you insane…" Marshall started singing. "… So just look out the window pane~ and let the pain be slain!"

"Are you just making it up as you go along?" The gum boy smiled, shaking his head jokingly.

"Maybe…" The other smiled knowingly. "… or maybe I just love to write songs about you~"

This comment caused the prince to blush. "Let the skies weep with rain?" The Gummy prince tried, causing Marshall to grin.

"Let this be our gain~"

"You can be my drain…" Gumball thought carefully. "…for all this pain?"

Marshall stared at the other in shock for a few moments. "Where have you been all my life?!" The vampire king cried out dramatically, place a hand on his forehead.

Both boys broke out into giggles, which turned into full blown laughter. Marshall almost fell off the couch and Gumball started crying from laughter.

"Maybe this vacation won't be unbearable after all." Gumball choked out between giggles, carefully sitting down on the couch.

"Maybe~ it all depends on your drain." Marshall grinned as Gumball playfully pushed him.

"Hey Marshall, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"Well can I ask two?"

"You just asked the second one."

Gumball groaned in frustration at the other. "Go ahead, ask away." The vampire finally replied.

"Why did you carry me to the hospital? I thought you hated me." The pink boy frowned in confusion.

_'Crap, if I tell him I like him he'll leave…'_ Marshall thought to himself, remembering his intention for being at the Candy Kingdom that night.

* * *

"Okay Marshall, you can do this!" the vampire king told himself. "Just tell Gumball that you like him… what's the worst that can happen?"

A scream rang through the air. Marshall whipped his head in the direction of the palace before flying at top speed to the origin of the scream.

* * *

"I- um… I don't necessarily_ hate_ you… more of a friendly rivalry." The vampire stuttered out.

"Rivalry? What for?"

"Well, we were always fighting for Fionna's attention…"

"Why?"

"I thought you had a crush on her?" Marshall looked at the other in confusion, but got the same expression returned.

"Why would I have a crush on her? She always seemed to like you…" The prince stared at the vampire. "I thought you two were dating until she said she was dating Flame Prince."

Marshall made a face of disgust. "Ew… She's like my sister!" Gumball's expression was one of surprise.

"Oh! I'm sorry… she's like my sister too…" Gumball thought for a second before shaking his head. "… but that would make us brothers."

"That would be gross too."

"Why?" Gumball frowned, looking at the other. Marshall jumped slightly, realizing what he said.

"No reason… I just imagined us sharing a bedroom. Eugh." Marshall shivered. "It would be completely pink."

"We would have bunk beds." Gumball made a face of disgust before his eyes widened. "Uh Marshall… where am I sleeping?"

The vampire looked deep in thought for a few moments before looking at the other. "I guess you could sleep with me."

"I'll take the couch." Gumball shook his head before remembering what Doughnut Nurse told him. "Uh Marshall…"

"Yeah Gummy?"

"I need to change my bandages…" Gumball muttered, his face turning red.

"Go ahead; I don't have a problem with it." Marshall replied, strumming his bass.

"I uh… need help." The younger mumbled in embarrassment. This caused Marshall to skip a string and set off the whole rhythm.

"Oh… I-um…" Marshall felt his face heat up. "G-Go get them then…"

The pink boy nodded before turning his back toward the vampire and pulling his t-shirt over his head. The prince made his way to his bag and dug through it.

Marshall watched as the gum boy bent over and looked through his bag. The bandages wrapped around Gumball's torso were stained with drying blood.

The pink boy finally found what he was looking for and walked back to the couch. "Here." He grumbled, handing the bandages to the older.

Marshall carefully removed the old bandages, revealing Gumball's wounds. He slowly started to wrap the new ones around the younger.

The vampire had to wrap his arms around Gumball's thin torso, which caused both to blush furiously.

"This is awkward…" Marshall muttered, Gumball nodding. Marshall groaned in frustration. "This is hard to do when you're sitting far away." He commented, before a brilliant idea hatched in his brain.

The vampire lifted Gumball and set him down on his lap, causing the other to stutter. "W-What are you d-doing?!"

"It's easier to put the bandages on this way." Marshall replied, causing the other to silence his stuttering.

"This is even more awkward." Gumball muttered, biting a moan back when Marshall's hands got lower with the bandages.

When they reached his stomach, the hands stopped. "All done." The vampire told the other, expecting the other to shoot up off him. But instead, Gumball hesitated before standing slowly and sitting down next to the other.

After a few moments of silence, Marshall stood and sighed. "I need fresh air, I'll be back soon."

A few minutes after the other left Gumball smacked himself in the face. _'Why did I act like that around Marshall?! …Do I like him?'_

Gumball felt his eyes slowly drift closed. _'I'll sleep on it…'_

**Yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi... cakes.**

**Review if you got that reference ^**

**Give you a hint: It's a youtube thing.**


End file.
